


yours and mine

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: soft, lovey sex with wolffe. you both need each other, and it's nothing but love.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	yours and mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beskars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/gifts).



it was so gentle, the way he touched you, lying you down on your back with a hand cradling your head. he almost handled you like a piece of glass, hands strong and sure and you felt certain he’d never let you break.

he saw enough violence, enough roughness in his daily life that sometimes it all became a little too much. he didn’t want to bring it home some days– he’d prefer to just have something to treat tenderly, something to treasure.

that something being you.

his strong hands slid up your thighs, spreading them for him to settle between them. your breath caught in your chest when you felt his lips on your neck, ducking down to press soft kisses over the column of your throat.

“ _wolffe_ ,” you gasped, throwing your arms around him and tangling a hand in his thick hair.

he moaned against you when you said his name, the scruff of his stubble dragging on your soft skin. it made you shiver.

“so beautiful,” he murmured, sliding a hand down to grip your waist. his thumb rubbed soft circles on your hip, and you bucked up into him. his lips dragged up your throat, making you whine as he brushed them against yours.

“could never tell you enough,” he breathed, kissing you slowly. “my pretty girl.”

your nails raked softly down his back, just enough to get him to arch into you.

“baby, don’t _tease me_ ,” you gasped into his mouth, and he chuckled, hooking a finger into the waist of your panties.

“not teasing,” he murmured, tugging them down just enough to brush his fingers over your bare skin. “just wanna make you feel good.”

his fingers slid between your thighs, working slowly over your clit and feeling you melt into him.

“wolffe!” you cried out, clinging to him tighter, mouthing at his jaw. “you do, _shit_ , you always do.”

he grinned against your lips, kissing you slow and dirty, slipping his tongue into your mouth while he worked a finger inside you.

“ _always?”_ he repeats slowly, feeling the word on his tongue. “I always make you feel good, huh?”

his thumb worked softly at your clit as he began to curl his finger between your thighs.

“always make you shiver like this?”

you nodded desperately, gripping his hair tighter as he slipped a second finger inside. your head fell back against the pillows, soft little moans leaving your lips.

“I always have you making those sweet little noises when I touch you?”

another pretty whimper rang in his ears, and he moaned against your lips.

“stars, you’re so good for me, pretty girl.”

“only for you,” you whimpered, pulling him down for another deep kiss.

the groan that left him was deep, one that you felt down to your bones. his free hand slid up to palm your breast, kissing over your throat and down your chest as he gently pulled his fingers from you.

your head shot up from the pillow, face flushed with heat and desperate to see what could have made him stop.

he met your eyes with a lustful glint, kissing his way between the valley of your breasts, down to your stomach, taking your thighs in his hand.

“o-oh my– _wolffe!_ ” you whimpered, and at the sound of his name on your lips, he delved between your legs, throwing your panties across the room and moaning when he finally got his mouth on you.

your hands tangled in his hair, tugging gently as his tongue worked between your folds, lapping at you and moaning against your skin. 

you felt fever-hot, body trembling under the feeling of his mouth. sweet praise was streaming from you as he continued to tasted you, one of your hands in his hair, the other tangling your fingers up in his.

he loved nothing more than holding your hand when he had his mouth on you, licking into you deeply and looking up into your eyes, squeezing your palm in his.

you were overwhelmed with the intimacy of it, the heady feeling you got from the look on his face consuming you.

“you’re so good,” you gasped, his hips bucking into the sheets at the praise. 

it warmed him down to his gut when he heard you speak like that, the adoration clear in your eyes when you looked at him. he nuzzled against you, groaning as he felt you drip onto his tongue.

“y’taste so sweet,” he mumbled into you, pulling back for a moment to kiss up your thighs. “wanna give you _everything_.”

he buried his face between your thighs, making you gasp and cry out. he worked his finger back inside you slowly, curling it deep within you and making stars explode behind your eyes.

“w-wolffe, baby, I– _oh!”_

“please,” he begged, eyes wide and boring into yours. “give it to me.”

the cry that left your lips was desperate when you came, vision going white and all you could focus on was the feeling of _him_.

his fingers and tongue working you over, his free hand gripping at yours, the scratching of his stubble between your thighs, his soft, sweet moans. you were completely drowning in him, and it felt _celestial_.

he worked you through it slowly as you came down from your high, sliding his hands over your body as he kissed back up your throat, stealing your lips in a soft kiss.

“pretty girl,” he murmured, taking you into his arms. “so good for me… so good.”

you curled yourself into his chest, kissing along the length of his collarbone, and further down still.

“mine,” you murmured into his warm skin. it was loaded with promise, with deeper meaning, with the notion that you’d give him the stars if you could.

he kissed your forehead as your lips worked their way down his chest, a soft smile on his lips.

“mine.”


End file.
